Streaming of certain live video content, such as company quarterly broadcast, often has company proprietary information and, therefore, may be restricted to viewing only through a company's private network (e.g., an intranet) within a particular facility or through a virtual private network (VPN) over Internet connections. In some cases, VPN access may not be a solution for people on the go, since the company may not have a VPN client running on some mobile smart phones or tablet devices. Subsequently, viewing company live broadcasts is a challenge for people on the go.